You'll be in my heart
by Jhennie Lee
Summary: As diferenças existem. E o preconceito nos machuca, mas quando temos alguém que nos apóia, nos reerguemos e acreditamos que enfim temos um lugar no mundo. Um lugar no coração de alguém que sempre irá nos amar. Para Michele Nogueira.


You'll be in my heart

_As diferenças existem. E o preconceito nos machuca, mas quando temos alguém que nos apóia, nos reerguemos e acreditamos que enfim temos um lugar no mundo. Um lugar no coração de alguém que sempre irá nos amar. _

_(Baseado na música: You'll be in my heart de Phil Collins)_

* * *

**Esta fanfiction é carinhosamente dedicada a minha querida amiga, My Sweet Baby Flower: Michelle Nogueira. **

**Eu a questionei sobre uma música que em sua opinião combinava comigo, que a fazia se lembrar de mim, e aqui esta a resposta que eu obtive. Fiquei tão emocionalmente maravilhada, tão tocada, que imediatamente essa idéia me surgiu. E claro, será um lindo presente para minha flor. **

**Obrigada pelo carinho querida. Espero que goste! **

* * *

Sugiro que escutem ouvindo a música, ficará ainda mais emocionante, dêem play na música quando o Inu olha a filha chorando em seus braços, certo?

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Diferenças

A pequena garota passou pelos enormes portões de sua casa com a cabeça baixa, os olhos ainda estavam marejados. As pequeninas orelhinhas no topo de sua cabeça se movimentaram levemente devido a brisa fresca que soprava. Entrou em casa e deixou que a mochila caísse por seus ombros, olhou a sua volta a luxuosa mansão que pertencia aos seus pais, ela tinha tudo digno de uma princesa, todo o carinho de seus pais, mas ainda assim, não se sentia feliz. Não se sentia feliz consigo mesma. Com o que era.

_Uma meia-youkai inútil e deslocada!_

As palavras e risadas ainda ecoavam dentro de sua cabeçinha. Eram tão duras, tão difíceis de enfrentar. Machucavam tanto.

As diferenças existiam, eles não compreendiam isso? Por que tanto preconceito, quando ele machucava tanto? Mas eles não pensavam nela, apenas na diversão que sentiam ao humilharem-na.

Deixou que as lágrimas voltassem a cair de seus olhos âmbar, escorrendo por suas bochechas, deixando trilhas molhadas por sua face. Estava tão machucada.

O cheiro de suas lágrimas foram sentidos e imediatamente ele seguiu ate o saguão principal onde eram mais fortes, e antes mesmo de alcançar o ambiente pode ouvir os soluços. Eram sofridos, dolorosos. Nela e nele. Toda a dor dela era sua também. Afinal ela era sua.

Caminhou até lá e viu-a ainda com o uniforme da escola, a mochila caída ao seu lado no chão, as pequenas mãozinhas tampavam o rosto molhado por lágrimas que não paravam de cair, e todo o seu pequeno e delicado corpo tremia com seus soluços. Ele se aproximou e ajoelhou-se de frente a ela,

_ pequenina? – ela lentamente retirou as mãos da face e levantou o rosto para olhá-lo, os belos orbes âmbar estavam vermelhos e inchados, - o que aconteceu pequenina?

_ papai! – ela jogou-se em seus braços e chorou em seu ombro, ele abraçou sua pequena menina e consolou-a, não precisava perguntar para saber o que tinha acontecido, ele já havia passado por isso.

Quando criança Inuyasha também fora humilhado e desprezado apenas por ser um meio-youkai. O maltratavam de maneiras mesquinhas e dolorosas. Não queria que sua pequena filha passasse por isso, que enfrentasse tudo o que ele já passara. Sentia-se culpado por todo o sofrimento dela. Kagome, sua mulher, fora a única que o amara, independentemente de sua raça mestiça. Rezava para que a filha encontrasse alguém assim como ele, que soubesse amá-la além dos padrões familiares.

Olhou-a ainda chorando em seus braços e deixou-se envolver naquele momento, sabia o que ela mais adorava. Quando ele cantava para ela. Ele a faria parar de chorar. A faria sorrir para ele.

_Come stop your crying  
It'll be alright_

_(vamos, pare de chorar / Tudo vai dar certo) _

Ela ergueu o pequeno rostinho e olhou-o, o pai lhe sorriu amavelmente e continuou cantando;

_Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you_

(Apenas pegue minha mão / Segure forte / Eu te protegerei / De tudo ao seu redor)

Ele ofereceu-lhe a mão que a pequenina aceitou enquanto limpava o cantinho dos olhos, onde ainda havia algumas lágrimas acumuladas.

_I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_(Eu estarei aqui / Não chore)_

Ela sorriu-lhe levemente, o pai levantou-se e puxou-a consigo carinhosamente olhando-a ternamente, todo o carinho em seus olhos, todo o amor.

_For one so small  
You seem so strong_

_(Para alguém tão frágil / Você parece tão forte) _

Ele passou o indicador leve e carinhosamente no nariz dela, que sorriu com o gesto do pai. Ele retribuiu-lhe o sorriso.

_My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm_

_(Meus braços a abraçarão / Manterão você segura e aquecida) _

Ele envolveu-a em seus braços e apertou-a contra si, sua pequenina. Sua filha, fruto de seu amor. E disse-lhe ao ouvido, cantando;

_This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry_

_(Este laço entre nós / Não pode ser quebrado / Estarei aqui não chore)_

Afastou-se um pouco ainda mantendo-a em seu abraço e sorriu-lhe, olhando dentro de seus olhos, cantou-lhe o refrão, fazendo-a cantar consigo;

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say_

_(Porque você estará em meu coração / Sim. você estará em meu coração / De hoje em diante / Agora e para sempre / Você estará em meu coração)_

Inuyasha pegou a pequena mãozinha e colocou-a sobre seu coração. Ela olhou sua mão e sentiu o coração do pai bater;

_You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

_(Você estará aqui em meu coração / Sempre) _

Ele ergueu-a no ar e olhou-a sorrindo docemente enquanto ele a girava no ar. Ela era tão doce, como eles poderiam não amá-la?

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel_

_(Porque eles não entendem / A maneira como nós nos sentimos)_

Ele a colocou novamente no chão, e olhou seus traços que a marcavam como sua. As pequenas orelhas no topo da cabeça, os olhos âmbar e até mesmo a postura. Mas a cor dos cabelos, os lábios e a doçura eram de Kagome. Não era tão diferente assim, era apenas especial. Eles que não compreendiam.

_They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

_(Eles apenas não compreendem / O que eles não podem explicar / Eu sei que somos diferentes / Mas em nosso interior / Não somos tão diferentes afinal.)_

A pequenina colocou a mão sobre seu próprio coração e depois passou em sua face recolhendo ali uma lágrima que ficara perdida, olhou-a com curiosidade. Ela era como todos eles, porém de uma maneira diferente.

_Especial._

Pela primeira vez, pode pensar em si mesma com orgulho. Se amando como era. Afinal, eles podiam não amá-la, mas ele tinha de se amar, ela tinha seus pais que a amavam. E estariam sempre juntos. No coração um do outro.

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_(E você estará em meu coração / Sim, você estará em meu coração / De hoje em diante / Agora e para sempre)_

Ela entendia. O pai sorriu-lhe, ensinando-lhe uma lição. Amando-a.

_Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

_(Não dê ouvidos ao que dizem / Porque, o que eles sabem? / Nós precisamos um do outro / Ter um ao outro, abraçar / Eles verão com o tempo / Eu sei)_

Ela tinha de ser forte. Um dia eles entenderiam, compreenderiam. Aprenderiam a amar, a respeitar as diferenças do outro. A saber, amá-los independente de qualquer coisa. A apenas mantê-los em seus corações. Ela seguiria mostrando a eles como. Juntos, eles mostrariam ao mundo como. Como amar.

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

_(Quando o destino te chama / Você precisa ser forte / Eu poderei não estar com você / Mas você terá que continuar / Eles verão com o tempo / Eu sei / Nós mostraremos a eles juntos)_

Ele abraçou-a fortemente, transmitindo sua segurança, confiança, seu amor. E cantaram juntos o ultimo refrão.

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more  
Oooo, you'll be in my heart  
You'll be here in my heart  
No matter what they say  
I'll be with you  
You'll be here in my heart  
I'll be there always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always_

_(_Porque você estará em meu coração / Acredite você estará em meu coração / De hoje em diante / Agora e para sempre / Oh, você estará em meu coração / Não importa o que dizem / Você estará em meu coração, sempre / Sempre...)

_ obrigada papai...

_ estarei sempre com você querida, não importa o que eles digam você sempre estará em meu coração!

Jhennie Lee

08/11/2009

Espero de coração que tenham gostado e se emocionado... foi muito especial para mim escrever esta fanfiction, eu estava com os olhos marejados e o coração saltitante enquanto escrevia.

Obrigada a todas, e me deixem saber o que acharão, a opinião de vocês é extremamente importante para mim!

Beejocas lindas para todas!

Com carinho,

Jhennie Lee

.


End file.
